This application claims the priority of Application No. 101 46 495.9, filed Sep. 21, 2001 in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a knee support for occupants of motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars.
German Patent Document No. DE 40 03 952 A1 discloses a knee catcher, which is provided with a knee impact element, which is disposed in the region below the instrument panel and extends in the transversal direction of the motor vehicle and has deformation means for the absorption of energy. The knee impact element is designed as a transverse frame member that is resistant to bending and whose one end region is braced by means of a deformation element against the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,943 discloses a knee support, which is installed in a motor vehicle, is covered by a support wall of a control panel, and exhibits a shock absorbing bracket. The shock absorbing bracket is attached by means of retaining elements to a transverse frame member, which is connected to side frame structures. Impact energy-absorbing devices are provided between the shock absorbing bracket and the retaining elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,314 discloses a comparable knee support with a deformation element, which extends, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, from the support wall of the control panel as far as to the transverse frame member. The deformation element is designed along the line of a bracket and exhibits separate bracket walls, which are connected together by means of webs. The thickness of the bracket walls and of the webs varies. That is, it increases starting from the support wall as far as up to the transverse frame member.
The object of the present invention is to improve a knee support in such a manner that it is suitable for persons of different body sizes and performs a high degree of deformation work during a defined collision.
The advantages, achieved predominantly with the invention, lie in the fact that the first bracket segment and the second bracket segment of the deformation element together with the support wall and the connection of the deformation element with the transverse frame member are suitable for specific energy absorption; and upon a defined collision of the motor vehicle, the occupants"" knees are largely protected by means of the knee support that is designed thus. In this respect the support wall and the first bracket segment are arranged and designed in such a manner that they also introduce and transfer reliably impact forces from occupants of different body sizes. The deformation element is easy to produce and can be connected to the transverse frame member. Finally the knee support exhibits an excellent function when two deformation elements are provided at the transverse frame member in the area of the occupants"" knees.
One embodiment of the invention is depicted in the drawings and is explained in detail below.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.